Current commercial production filling systems involve large capital investments and require large, permanent, factory installations. Their expansive linear flow incorporates vibratory feeders and other components causing wear, and shortening component life or at least requiring repeated attention. Operating such large-scale equipment can also involve high utility costs. The currently available technologies involve equipment that is normally comprised of several components coupled together, with each component typically being individually supported. High throughput machines are vulnerable to errors and can be shut down and even damaged by issues such as imperfect components and misalignment.
What is needed is an efficient system for filling containers/tubes that occupies less space, reliably feeds tubes and caps from input to output, and does not involve disrupting motion such as vibration.